


Waking Troubles

by Meg97



Series: Kingdom Hearts Drabble Prompts. [18]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg97/pseuds/Meg97
Summary: He only wakes because of her.Or so Riku can only assume.





	

He only wakes because of her.  
Or so Riku can only assume.

He knows Kairi tends to shift, sometimes, in the night, hands searching for either ( or both ) of them and only allowing her to soothe once she does, embracing their warmth and allowing her to sleep once more.

Darkness, flaming flickers along his fingertips, quenches, his hand fisting lightly at the sight of the brunet ; and though he says nothing, he shifts an inch to allow one of his companions to sit beside him.

Once upon a time, he could’ve only dreamed of his toes reaching the dips of the pier’s waters ; now he struggles to keep them above, if only so he doesn’t make enough noise to make Sora and Kairi stir.

He’s half failed in that, or so it seems, and his lips purse as his eyes return to his reflection.  
It ripples slightly as his toes hover above the surface ; and he ponders on that for a while.

They’d done up the Secret Place, just a little bit, so they could spend the night on the Islands when they so wished, without having to go home, just having the three of them together - blankets, thin and thick, with the bare rooftop giving way to both monstrous sounds and the sight of the stars - and for that they have no complaints.

With the stars and the moon, however, sometimes come dark thoughts in the middle of the night - and Riku has been left to ponder on things again.  
The Darkness licks flames around him on nights like these, where he simply lets it loose - though it’s only away from them.

“Couldn’t sleep?”  


He’s the first to speak, his voice a low whisper even though Kairi’s nowhere near ; and yet it still seems to echo for all the silence they give, as if he’d shouted aloud between them. 

“What’s up, Riku?”  


Trust Sora to get to the heart of the issue whenever he so wishes, and be completely oblivious otherwise, Riku thinks - and sighs as he sags his shoulders, head downturned, fringe hiding his eyes. Moonlight catches his hair, dying it even brighter stardust silver.  
Tanned fingers brush on top of his own, warmth seeping through - and despite himself, his own pale digits press into their touch.

“It’s nothing.”  


And of course he’s content to leave it at that ; but Sora, not so much ; as is to be expected.

“You can tell me, y’know.”  


He knows - if there’s one thing he knows, it’s that, for they’ve had their fair share of adventures, reasons to trust each other---------  
But Riku is not the best with words ; maybe one time he might have ; but those same adventures have changed him, practically drastically.

It’s still taking his parents time to get to know him again ; and that probably says a lot.

“It’s just---- strange, being home.”  


Perhaps because he’d resigned himself to his fate of lingering in the Darkness so many times.  
Maybe simply because he’d never expected to return in the first place ; and now, it was the one place he wanted to be.  
No - maybe even that was wrong.

Home was where the heart lay.

“But you’re right here, with us.”  


He’s not even surprised at Kairi’s appearance, her Light emanating like perfume ; lavender, almost, pure and thick and obvious - but perhaps that’s just him, and his acute sense of smell.

She’s curled up in pink, and does the same to him, frame moulding to the shape of his back and arms wrapping around his neck, crimson strands bleeding along his shoulders, mixing with his own shortened locks - and warmth comes with her, to which he bends toward her easily, despite his disposition on the matter.

Home - with them.  
Such a thing------ he’d remembered he’d given up hope on such a simple thing long ago.  
But they, of course, saw to it that he would see no more sadness ; at least, if they could stop it.  
And they would go to the literal ends of the worlds to see to it.

“..... Yeah,”  


Home was a strange word to be able to use again - but with them, perhaps it fit,

“You’re right.”


End file.
